


Responsibility

by ofwyrmsandguns



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alfendi takes a day off, Gen, Graphic description of a murder at the end, Sibling Banter, Sibling Bonding, The ship has exactly two mentions i do not write ship fics, stop reading after Al exits the shower if you just want pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: Katrielle is finally fed up of her older brother spending every waking, and sleeping, hour of the day at work, and manages to convince Scotland Yard to give him a day off.





	Responsibility

Stairs weren't the most comfortable thing to be sat on, and Katrielle's backside was starting to feel numb from sitting on them so long, reading her favourite Famous Five novel. Hilda had promised she wouldn't be long, and Kat really couldn't wait much longer.

The long awaited knock on the door pulled her out of her book with a rush of joy as she leapt from her perch to get the door, stopping short and standing back as she heard someone talking on the other side of it.

“It's my own house, Hilda. Why are you knocking on the door?” Alfendi snapped, the door flying open not long after. Hilda looked quite fed up with him, while Alfendi just stared at Kat with confusion that slowly gave way to realisation.

“Here he is, Katrielle. Just as I promised.” Hilda said, trying to push Alfendi into the house.

“You called Hilda and told her to bring me home?” Alfendi asked. “I was working Kat, you can't do that!”

“Yes, she can. Stop worrying your little sister, Al. You're meant to be responsible for her.” Hilda scolded. “Although, it seems like she's the one taking care of you.”

Alfendi was currently leaning against the door frame, glaring between the two ladies and trying not to fall asleep as he stood. “I'm fine, Hilda. Stop nagging me.” He finally pushed his way into the house, giving Katrielle a quick hug. Hilda grabbed his hand and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Actually sleep in your bed this time, Al.” She demanded.

“No, I'm going to sleep on the sofa, just to spite you. You can't stop me.” Alfendi retorted.

“But I can!” Kat piped up. “I'll sit next to you and poke you awake all day, I've got no other plans.”

Alfendi stared at her, as if trying to figure out if she was being serious, until he eventually relented, throwing his arms up in the air and marching upstairs in a loud huff. “Women! I'm surrounded by women who insist on doing stupid stuff like worrying about me.” He complained, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

“Thanks Hilda.” Kat smiled at her. “Sorry about tracking your house phone number down, I hope that wasn't creepy.”

“It's fine, I'm sorry I didn't realise he hadn't been home in three days. He knows he's no use to us when he's this tired, I don't know why he keeps trying though.” Hilda explained.

“He takes after dad, he was a workaholic at times too.” Kat recalled. “Was there a new development on your case then? That's usually when he refuses to come home.”

Hilda bit her lip, knowing she couldn't say much to Katrielle. Even if she didn't get punished at work, Alfendi wouldn't half play war over it. “Yes, two days ago. He's getting really worked up over this case, Kat. Make sure he actually relaxes, alright? The commissioner gave him the day off, don't let him try to convince you otherwise.”

“Give Barton my thanks then, next time you see him.” Katrielle said. “I'll try, but you know what he's like.” Katrielle shrugged, that same smile on her face, although it was starting to look concerned.

“I don't know how you deal with him, you must have the patience of a saint.” Hilda wondered aloud.

“He's my brother, I have to. You're the one that chose to deal with him.” Katrielle replied, finally saying her goodbyes and shutting the door. The sofa certainly seemed a much more comfortable option than the stairs now.

/////////////////////////////

It wasn't until early afternoon that Alfendi finally woke up, surrounded for once by his usual messy bedroom, stacks upon stacks of papers strewed across the floors and surfaces. At least he'd made it to bed before falling asleep, and he'd even managed to get his tie off as well, which now decorated his floor. Clearly Flora had visited in the last few days, as there was some semblance of the room having been tidied, and Katrielle wasn't the type to tidy his room. Her room was always worse than his.

He eventually made is way downstairs, having decided to change into his pyjamas rather than his usual suit for work, carrying his file on the most recent murder with him. He'd 'borrowed' it from the station, they weren't going to miss it for one day, and he needed to look over it again with fresh eyes. Just because they'd insisted he stay at home didn't mean he wasn't going to work.

He was so close to cracking this case, he just knew it. Every inch of his intuition screamed at him, he just needed that damned evidence to prove he was right.

Katrielle was still sat on the sofa reading when he made his way into the living room. She looked up from her book to smile at him, receiving a small smile back in return.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked, sitting up and scooting over to give Alfendi room to sit down next to her.

“About as well as usual.” He replied, slumping into the sofa, placing the file on the arm rest beside him. These brutal killings were getting to him more than any others had, and with the seemingly random victims, there was a possibility that anyone could be next. Even those he knew. He had to solve it quick.

Katrielle stood up, prancing away to the kitchen. “Flora left some food for you, I'll reheat it for your breakfast.” She was out of the room before she could see Alfendi's disgusted face in response. But he couldn't refuse food, not with how his stomach was roaring at him. Instead he opened up the file to look over the evidence once more. There had to be something...

A bowl of spaghetti bolognaise was put in front of him, alongside a large cup of earl grey tea. Katrielle flicked the TV on before sitting next to him again, leaning against him while he ate, still reading over his notes.

“Still stuck on that case?” She asked.

“I'm not stuck, I know the answer. But I have to prove my answers to this puzzle, and that's the problem. The proof isn't there.” Alfendi explained. A few murders ago he'd finally seen the murderer among the suspect list, a man named Keelan Makepeace. He knew there was something dodgy about him, but the evidence didn't stack up. Even when he proved, suspect by suspect, that every other person involved was as innocent as he was, they still couldn't find that vital proof against Makepeace. The man didn't flinch in questioning, even when Al had to be dragged out my Justin. Even Justin and Hilda had tried to talk Al down from his theory, no, his understanding, of the case, but they just couldn't see it like he could. Something was missing.

“Are you all so stupid?” He'd screamed at last. “Even my little sister could figure this out. Why can't you?”

“Al, you're allowed to get one wrong. It's allowed. It can't be Makepeace, he didn't have the opportunity.” Hilda had tried to reassure him.

“Then the evidence is wrong. The camera's broken, it has to be!”

“Forensics already checked, it's functioning fine. There's no evidence because it's not him.” Hilda had tried to insist, but Al wouldn't hear it.

“You're intuition can't be flawless Al, come on.” Justin had added. “Just because you're wrong on this doesn't mean you're wrong on anything else.”

That's what they all thought, wasn't it? That he'd just gotten one case wrong, and he was being defensive about it. They were so worried, since all he had to go on that his dad was still alive was his intuition telling him so, and maybe if he started doubting himself then he'd crumble under the weight of realisation that maybe his dad wasn't coming back.

But he was right. He just knew he was. Keelan Makepeace was the jigsaw puzzle killer, and his dad was out there somewhere. He'd prove it all one day, he just had to.

He finally looked up at the telly at the over dramatic sound of someone apparently being killed. A documentary on some killer or another, someone less interesting than this current case, less puzzling. He barely paid it any mind, until he realised that Kat had put it on.

Kat hated these shows, and he quite enjoyed them. It was the spark of many arguments between them, what to put on the telly, with Katrielle usually winning since it 'scared her' and because he didn't have the heart to let her have nightmares. Usually he only watched them when she was out, or when it was early enough in the day that she couldn't possibly win the argument, but this time she'd willingly put it on for him. She must've been really worried about him.

“Hey Kat, I was thinking-” Alfendi began.

“Wow, that's dangerous.” Kat teased, receiving an elbow in the ribs for it.

“Fine then. I'll keep it to myself.”

They sat in silence for a while, continuing to watch the telly.

“Go on then. Tell me what you've been thinking about.” Kat said.

“No, you've lost the privilege.” Alfendi snorted.

“Fine.” Kat retorted.

The silence spread out further.

“It's the neighbour isn't it?” Katrielle asked, pointing at the telly.

“Yeah, it is. Took the police far too long to figure it out though. Bloody idiots.” Alfendi said. “Say, when this case is over, why don't we spend some more time together. I'm due a holiday anyway.”

Katrielle shot up, her face beaming. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, we'll pack our bags, and just. Go somewhere. Anywhere.” He offered. “You know, tour the country or something.”

“Really? Will Hilda be coming too?” Katrielle asked. Alfendi snorted.

“Not really a brother-sister holiday if she comes along, is it?”

“But she's your girlfriend, isn't she?”

Alfendi's cheeks went red as he shoved the giggling Katrielle across the sofa. “I see her enough at work, she can go without seeing me for a couple of weeks.”

“I don't mind if she wants to come, you know. And we'd have to invite Flora!”

“Not if Flora wants to bring her whole family along. Can't I just get some valuable time with my little sister?” Alfendi asked, pouting slightly. Katrielle shoved him playfully.

“I knew you loved me really.” She teased, to which Alfendi glared back in disgust.

“Only because someone has to.” Alfendi jeered back, quickly switching to a playful smile instead. Katrielle returned it, laying across the sofa with her head on his lap. Alfendi rested the notes he wasn't currently reading on top of her head.

“Can we go to Misthallery then, and see Arianna again?” Kat asked.

“Do you not know how a road trip works, Kat?” Alfendi asked, half absent mindedly as he returned to the case.

“And Dropstone? Katia always said we she visit her more often.”

“Kat, if you don't stop asking stupid questions we won't go.” Alfendi threatened. Kat remained quiet for a while after that, before saying:

“I hope you solve it soon.”

Alfendi waited a couple of minutes before responding “Me too, Kat. Me too.”

///////////////

She must have dozed off at some point, because she suddenly jolted awake when her head hit against the sofa, Alfendi having apparently leapt from his seat, yelling “I've got it!”

“Got what?” Katrielle asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

“I've figured it out! I've proved it! There's no way Keelan is innocent, and no-one can refute me!” Alfendi yelled, his eyes their usual wild self, his hair an absolute wreck and it all looking very out of place in his pyjamas. He rushed to the phone, quickly calling up Scotland Yard.

“Put me through to the mystery room.” He demanded. “There's no time for that! It's Alfendi you useless piece of- ah Hilda! Finally.” Alfendi was speaking very rapidly down the phone, his excitement almost contagious. He looked up and noticed Katrielle listening. “Go away Kat, you can't listen in to this.”

Kat loudly huffed before returning to the living room, turning the telly up to drown out Alfendi's excited chatter, but quietly holding back her own excitement. If it was solved, that meant no more late nights for Al, he'd be home more often. They'd go on that holiday he promised, and she wasn't about to let him back out of it.

Alfendi poked his head round the corner, still holding the phone. “Kat, Hilda wants to speak to you. Urgently.” He waved the phone at her. Katrielle sighed loudly as she jumped up from her seat, taking the phone from her brother.

“Hello Hilda, what's going on?” Katrielle asked, the sound of the shower being turned on upstairs telling her Alfendi had finally decided to wash.

“Sorry about this Kat, but we need this case closed as soon as possible. You're brother's coming into work, I thought I should tell you so he doesn't have an argument with you trying to stop him.” Hilda's voice said over the phone. Kat's heart dropped slightly, so much for their day off together.

“It's alright. Just keep him safe for me, alright?” Kat asked. She hated when Al had to go and help catch a criminal, the thought that one day he might not return weighing on her every time he stepped out the door. She couldn't lose him as well.

“I'll try my hardest, but you know what he's like.” Hilda said, and must've heard the sharp intake of breath on Kat's end as she added. “He'll be fine, Katrielle. Don't worry.”

A knock on the door grabbed Katrielle's attention. “Oh, sorry Hilda, I've got to go.” She hung up quickly and went to answer the door.

A strange man she'd never seen before was standing outside of it.

“You must be Katrielle.” He said with a smile more creepy than inviting. Kat considered slamming the door in his face, but that wouldn't be very lady-like, would it?

“Can I help you?” She asked, her usual pleasant smile on her face despite her discomfort.

“I'm a... friend, of Alfendi's. Is he home?” The man asked.

“Yes. He is.” Kat said firmly. She would've said yes even if he wasn't, an important tip given to her many years ago by Al. “He's having a shower.”

“Oh, alright.” The man said. He didn't seem at all deterred by this. “Well, I can't hang around, can you give this to him for me?” The man passed her an envelope, almost shoving it into her hands. “Make sure he gets it, alright?”

“Okay.” Kat said, quickly closing the door on the strange man. The envelope simply had Alfendi Layton and their home address written on it, and it wasn't at all heavy. It wasn't long before Alfendi was rushing down the stairs, still towel drying his hair and wearing a suit, ready to leave. “I wouldn't bother, you know. It's starting to rain.” Katrielle told him.

“Who are you to stop me?” Alfendi asked. “I'll drop you off at Flora's again, alright?” It had been their usual routine, so Kat didn't have to wait out Alfendi's return alone. Flora and her kids always knew how to keep her mind off of things.

“Thank you. Oh, one of your friends told me to give you this.” Katrielle handed the letter over. Alfendi's face screwed up in confusion. “He knew both of our names.”

“Did he?” Alfendi asked. He didn't recognise the hand writing. “What did he look like?” He asked, opening the letter carefully.

“Grey hair, sunken eyes. Really creepy actually. And old too.” Katrielle told him. Alfendi had pulled out a note from the envelope, the contents of which and Katrielle's description sent an unreadable expression across his face.

“He's a co-worker, Kat. Don't worry about it.” Alfendi stated, bit their was something stiff to his voice. “Come on, let's get going. Can't keep Hilda waiting.”

//////////////////////////

_Alfendi Layton,_

_I know you know who I am, what I did. Your screams and threats in that interrogation did not phase me, I've seen so much worse than you. Dealt with much worse too. And while I hope I am the terror that would shake you more than any other you have faced, I doubt it's the case._

_But you know who hasn't dealt with someone like myself yet? Your baby sister. What a cute little thing she is. Do you reckon she would cry out for you in her final moments, as I tear her apart piece by piece to send back to you? Would she hang on to the tiny sliver of hope that you would appear anytime soon to save her, to save her from the pain? What would you do when you find her lifeless corpse, drowning in her own blood, knowing it's all your fault that this had happened?_

_Could you forgive yourself, knowing I targetted her because you tried to catch me? Could you live with that guilt? What would your father even say?_

_Because that's exactly what I'm planning. I'll take her, tie her up, and slowly cut off everything that makes her so pretty, so unique. Keep her alive long enough to know what's happening, to beg for her own death. I might send you all the pieces I remove, just to taunt you. A nose here, a severed ear there. A hand, stripped clean of skin and muscle, when I run out of easy things to cut off. Or maybe I would hide them, all the pieces. A jigsaw for you to find, to piece back together again. I hear you have your father's passion for puzzles, after all._

_And I also hear that, despite that tough, angry exterior, you love your sister dearly. I know you don't want me to do that, and you know I am 100% willing and able to do it. So all you can do, is prevent it._

_The directions below will lead you to Forbodium castle. That's where I'll be waiting for you. Tell no one, bring no one. Come alone as quickly as you can, or else it'll be your sister that pays for your tardiness._

_-Makepeace._

Alfendi re-read the note, staring blankly at the photo also included, showing Katrielle laughing alongside her school friends. His worst fears had come true; Makepeace knew about Katrielle. The letter didn't lie, hurting Katrielle would be nothing to the Jigsaw Puzzle killer. He was playing with fire here, breaking protocol and risking his life.

He'd insisted on making Katrielle tell him that she loved him before he left Flora's, he wasn't sure he would be returning at all.

He opened the window as the roads rushed past, taking in a deep breathe. _A Gentleman would never litter, Alfendi. _Came an echo of his father's voice, causing Alfendi to bite his lip.

“But no gentleman would let a lady believe he ran into danger for her safety.” He answered to himself, as the letter and photo, the only proof of why he was doing this, tumbled away into the mud outside.

**Author's Note:**

> And then we all know what happened after that.
> 
> We really don't get enough sibling scenes between Kat and Al. Actually, we don't get any other than Kat remarking how difficult it must be to work with Al. It's an absolute crime, they'd have the BEST scenes if Level 5 weren't cowards.


End file.
